The Waterfall Princess
by foreverabasketcase
Summary: The waterfall princess contemplates her last visit at her sanctuary only to discover an answer to all her troublesome wonders... NaruHina. Oneshot.


**Summary:** The waterfall princess contemplates her last visit at her sanctuary only to discover that things have changed...for the better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my own imagination and complete devotion to this pairing. And I have to say, wow. I have not written anything in so long. I feel horrible for that! I just haven't had any inspiration or the will to write lately so here I am, forcing some creativity into my veins. I hope you like it though it really isn't my best work but at least my writing skills have matured a bit? Not sure, lol. Oh, and please no flaming this pairing! I absolutely love it and will hunt you down! ...Okay maybe I won't actually hunt you down but I'll be thinking about it! Lol. Enjoy and rate and review. I could use the feedback for inspirations.

**Chapter 1: The Waterfall Princess**

I could hear the whispers of the night calling out to me, trying to lure me out of the peaceful calm currently residing inside my room. Though, I knew better than that. Only at night was this place ever truly at peace. By sunrise, I would once again be consumed with the loneliness that is the Hyuga compound.

I knew I wasn't allowed outside these walls after curfew but something in the beautiful night sky coaxed me out of hiding. Before I knew it, my half conscious self had brought me out to the waterfall, shining so magically it made my heart swell. The last I had seen of this waterfall, I had been in a trance much like the one I was in now. Though the memory was far from date now it was not far from mind. It was a cherished moment though also an embarrassing one. At that time I was free, dancing and melting to the gracefulness of the waterfall's magic. I wasn't Hinata Hyuga at that moment but simply just a gentle spirit, running free like this never ending waterfall.

That moment had been quickly interrupted by my silent watcher, Naruto-kun. The thought still brings a rush to my cheeks but my lips soon become blessed with a smile. Had I - even if just for a moment - invaded his dreams, his fantasy, his -dare I say it - heart? Even until today, I crave to know the answer to my questions and my aching heart.

Naruto-kun, the boy who's kind heart and determination blessed me with something amazing to look forward to every day of my life since the moment I met him. His life is not without challenges either. This I've known since we were young though only now do I truly understand the seriousness of that truth. I still await for the day he will notice me the way I have always noticed him. But I settle for a smile, for a special place in his heart that let's me know that I still matter in some way, shape, or form, no matter how small.

I've known always that I can't compete with girls like Sakura-chan or Ino-chan. I've always known of Naruto-kun's infatuation with his pink-haired teammate...and still I hope... I hope for my own dreams and fantasies to come true. I hope for love and his smiles to be directed to me. No matter how slim a chance that way be, I hope...

I know it's a stretch. My feelings for him have always been kept hidden even when love was all he ever needed. My heart aches at the thought of his childhood, having grown up all alone with no parents, no family nor friends to support him or care for him. I've always wished to be the one to give him that much needed love and comfort but I was never brave enough to confront him. I never had the courage to voice out my thoughts and feelings or simply show him my affection no matter how much he was in need of just that...affection.

Tears linger around me as I twist and twirl around the river collected before the waterfall, feeling droplets grace my skin and float around me too. I manipulate the flow of water with thin strings of chakra, losing myself in this dance. I allow myself to express all these feelings. My heart aches for acknowledgment - both from my father and from my dear one. My heart flutters for love, swelling and bursting with all these feeling being kept hidden from everyone, including the one who they are directed to. And my heart breaks knowing I can't compete...

But as I open my eyes, my cheeks flush at the sudden realization that I am not alone... Lavender meet cerulean and the rest of the world comes crashing down. The fluttering of two hearts is all the peaceful night hears and then...music as he smiles knowingly at me, now aware of what my dance had been trying to say...now aware of who the waterfall princess was...now aware of my feelings...

His arms come wrapping around my bare body, lips connecting and I finally feel whole...

Well, that's all for now. It's just a one shot so don't expect more. Like I said, I was just forcing some creative juices out. Sorry if they weren't sweet, lol. Either way, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to get over this ugly writer's block so I can write more NaruHina fics or maybe experiment with my other favorite and lovely pairings. Please R&R everyone! Ja ne!


End file.
